The Story of a Place Called Haven
by BlueSkyMornings
Summary: The year is 2028, the location is Haven, the last safe place on Earth. The heroes are Alice and Meg, who are alone after Alice's husband Jasper refused to come to Haven 16 years prior. This is their story leading up to The End. AU, OC. Read at own risk.


**Alright guys, I'm going to attempt to write another story, and I'm attempting to make this one good. It's obviously AU. No vampires, only humans, and a world at war, where humans are becoming extinct, and most are running to the rescue of a city called Haven, that is nearly impenetrable. It focuses on Alice and her daughter, and their life in this place, and how each of them is coping with the loss of the father, Jasper, who refused to join them in this fortress of safety. It is very much time-line oriented and skips here in there in a few places. It starts off with Megan giving us the background of her life, and in the next chapter we'll see the past leading up to Alice and Jasper's break. **

**This is a little hard to write because I'm not amazing and I've never managed to do really cool interweave-the-lives-of-all and have it all make sense and be awesomeness like some authors can do, but I'll do my best. I hope this first chapter is clear. It's Megan, the daughter, telling us what she knows about the changing world and split of her parents. The main point of this story is A) the changing world and the danger and B) the love and split of Jasper and Alice and eventually C) how to bring a broken family together.**

**Note: The chapters are supposed to be extremely serious and I guess dark. It's supposed to have a dark-ish quality to it. After all the world is ending and Alice and Jasper haven't seen each other in 15 years and Alice is still breaking over it, and Megan doesn't know how to adjust anymore.**

**Well without further ado, HAVE FUN READING!!! **

The Story Of A Place Called Haven

Prologue-Megan-2028

The only world I knew was a perfect one. A world filled with beautiful sunrises and sunsets, friends and kind strangers, no violence, no crime. There was no poverty and no disgusting run down places. Sure, people still got sick. Sure, there were still a mayor and politics. Yes, from time to time we could feel or hear the sounds of war outside our walls. And sure, people still fought-but they were small fights, because we weren't aloud to step to far out of line here, or we'd risk getting sent out there. So maybe my world wasn't as perfect as it seemed on the surface, but it was the one I'd grown up in, the one I understood.

I had friends and I had a family-if you count only a mother family. Maybe my life wasn't as perfect as everyone else-most had a mother and a father-but I count my blessings. Mother's always said things could have been different. Sure I never met my father, but I'm alive and here.

According to my mother, my father left us before I was born. But when I got mad at him for leaving her pregnant, she said she didn't even know. She told me it wasn't my fault he didn't believe, or want to live, the way of life I've lived everyday. She told me he was a kind man, handsome and young the last time she saw him, who was a little bit troubled-kind of from the wrong side of the tracks, only he was raised in a decent family. He was just the average teenage rebel, trying to have fun with his life. But when the time came and he had to make a choice, he couldn't agree with our way, and had to part from the one he loved the most-my mother.

"It's not his fault," she'd say. "He wanted so bad to be with us, but he just couldn't make himself do something he didn't believe in."

The thing he didn't believe in was going against the changing world.

See, I live in a world behind gates. It's a secluded place where the outside world can't touch. Once upon a time there was the world, whole and functioning. Then one day a disease fell upon the world, a disease of the mind. The then corrupted but live-able world turned into a complete dictatorship where evil ruled and the weak were cast aside and killed like animals. Where if you didn't believe what was said, you and your whole family was annihilated. It wasn't just one country that befell this fate, it was literally the whole world, joined by an ever-growing group of warped politicians who want nothing but to cause fear and pain to everyone.

My mother and father lived in a fast changing world for about a year. They had gotten married two months prior to the take over, so they struggled to readjust to the changes. And they struggled. And they struggled. And they were eventually ripped apart. They tried hard, they really did, but with my not existing they didn't have anything to hold them together.

All the rules and regulations of the new order put so much stress and strain on both of them, their new marriage was ripping apart, and their love was slowly fading. Or at least their ability to show it. Then a year passed and someone sneaked word to my mother about a place where life was better then the old world. All you had to do was abide by simple rules, not ruthless, painful, slave-labor worthy ones like the ones she was dealing with, and you could stay in a safe environment. So she packed her bags.

She told my father about this place, but my father had a troubled, rebellious past so he had no faith or trust in anything and he panicked and lashed out against my mother. "All guys panic when they're scared. Some just...have more trouble then others," she'd told me once. He had apparently hurt her real bad, and left her bleeding during the fight. Then when he had come to his senses he had realized what he had done and couldn't bear the thought of it happening again. Unfortunately this only fueled his choice not to try and escape with my mother. And so, brokenhearted, alone, and betrayed, my mother made the dangerous trek to where we are now.

We got lucky. The Leaders of the new world heard about this "top secret" information leaking out and killed everyone in the city. It made front page news. My mother cried for days, thinking it must have killed her husband, who she still loved completely. She almost didn't make it here. Then she saw something on the news and she knew he was alive. And she got here.

And now here I am, years later, sitting on the roof of our house, thinking about the father I never got to have, wondering if he'd ever stop trying to be noble and try to find my mother. If he ever thought about her. If he had ever wondered what she was doing now. If he ever learned about me.

We aren't allowed outside the gates. Over the years things have gotten worse. Fights break out, wars kill people, scrimmages tear families apart. The New World is almost completely dead. But not inside the gates. For some reason no one can fathom, it hasn't reached us here, and hopefully never will. Stragglers hear stories about us, but no one can find us easily. We are hidden from the world, protected. But we do get some from time to time-survivors who finally realized they need to leave the New World and have no time to think about the consequences. And whenever the new ones come in, I always wish my dad was one of them.

My mother still loves him to this day and never remarried. All the single guys in our city aren't good enough for her. No one is good enough for her in her head except her husband. She only has me now, after she lost her whole family to the New World-Old World destruction.

I'm 15 years old now. That's a long time to be holding on to someone you never know if you'll see again, but she has. She never speaks of him, and after she started breaking down when I asked about him, I stopped. But every year she'd on my birthday she'd say to me, "Make a wish Meg, and make it good. But don't tell it to anyone," and every year I'd wish for just one thing.

_Please, please bring my dad back home to us in one piece._


End file.
